Modus Itu Mahal
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Di tangan Midorima Shintarou, modus itu jatuhnya mahal. MidoFem!Kuro. AU, OOC. Untuk Fic grup waifu chara KnB :D


**Disclaimer:** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, hampir full dialog, Plotless, Typo (s), Midofem!Kuro. Fic untuk kocok arisan mingguan ibu2 KnB :D

 **Summary:** Di tangan Midorima Shintarou, modus itu jatuhnya mahal.

.

.

"Shin-chan, aku tahu kau tertarik sama mahasiswi dari jurusan satra itu, hehehe."

"Diam kau, Bakao! Aku tak tertarik padanya, nanodayo." Gestur khas jemari menyentuh ringan bingkai hitam kacamata malah membuat lawan bicara terkekeh.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Shin-chan~~~."

"Mengawasinya sedikit bukan berarti aku tertarik, nanodayo."

"Aku tak bilang Kau mengawasi gadis itu, lho~~~."

"Aku juga tak bilang kalau sengaja mengawasinya, nanodayo." Ini kalimat pengakuan, kan?

"Hahaha, hampir tiap lima menit sekali aku memergokimu melirik ke arahnya. Kau masih menyangkal? Dari sekian banyak orang yang berkeliaran di taman kampus kita, Kau memilih dia."

"Kau menyeramkan, Bakao."

Layaknya bohlam imajiner yang menyala terang di atas kepala Takao Kazunari, pemuda awal dua puluhan itu menyembunyikan seringai, "kalau Kau memang tak tertarik, aku jadi leluasa mendekatinya sekarang."

"Eh? Untuk apa kau mendekatinya?" Iris mata sewarna dedaunan musim semi dengan proteksi kelopak mata berbulu mata lentik melebar.

"Untuk berkenalan dengannya dan mencari tahu namanya dong, Shin-chan."

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuna. Kau sudah tahu, jadi tak perlu ke sana segala, nanodayo."

"Ah, kau takut aku pedekate? Hahaha, tenang saja, Shin-chan. Tadinya kupikir kau tak tertarik padanya seperti katamu tadi. Makanya aku ingin berkenalan dengannya dan memberitahukan namanya padamu. Rupanya kau sudah tahu, hahaha."

Haahhh~~~

" _Are~~~_ Kau tak lagi bisa mengelak."

" _Urusai,_ nanodayo _!"_

"Biar aku perjelas ya, _Ace-sama._ Gadis berambut biru sepunggung di sana, bertubuh mungil itu, mahasiswi jurusan satra. Kau tahu namanya dan Kau masih mengelak kalau Kau tertarik padanya."

"Dia sepupu Kuroko Tetsuya, nanodayo. Dia pernah datang di pertandingan kami, ketika kami masih satu tim di Teiko, nanodayo."

"Oh, Kau masih mengingat namanya padahal sudah sekian tahun berlalu."

"Aku bukan idiot sepertimu. Lagipula, namanya mirip dengan nama Kuroko."

"Terserahlah kau mengakui tertarik atau tidak, tapi aku punya tantangan untukmu, _Ace-sama."_

"Apa maumu, Bakao?"

"Sekarang juga aku ingin kau mendekati dia dan mendapatkan nomor kontaknya. Terserah entah itu BBM, WA, atau nomor pakaian dalamnya. Terserah yang mana."

"Uhuk! Kau ini terbentur apa?"

"Wajahmu memerah, hahaha. Lakukan saja, Shin-chan. Kalau berhasil, aku akan membelikan benda keberuntungan untukmu seminggu penuh mulai besok!"

"Hh! Kau pasti menyesal. Bukannya aku menyukai sepupu kuroko itu, tapi ini semua demi _lucky item_ yang Kau janjikan, nanodayo." Bangkit dari kerasnya kursi taman dan menyerobot minuman ringan dari tangan Takao, Midorima menerima tantangan layaknya pria dewasa tulen. Hanya saja, Midorima Shintarou nihil pengalaman mendekati lawan jenis dan berurusan dengan romansa meski penggemar wanitanya amat banyak.

Takao dengan tak tahu malunya terang-terangan menjulurkan leher mengintip Midorima Shintarou yang berjalan dengan sok tenang tapi telapak tangan mengepal dan berkeringat di samping tubuh. Sepenuh hati, Takao Kazunari mengambil ponsel dan mengabadikan beberapa gambar yang menurutnya begitu lucu dan langka. Akan sangat sulit melihat muka sang _shooter_ kampus dari fakultas kedokteran memerah dengan peluh di ujung dagu ketika mendekati seorang gadis.

"Selamat siang, Kuroko-san."

Oh, kalau saja Takao mendengar sapaan Midorima kala itu, si pria berambut hitam itu pasti tak akan segan menertawakannya hingga perut kram.

"Selamat siang, Midorima-kun," senyum kecil Kuroko Tetsuna seperkian detik mampu memompa jantung sang pemuda hijau berdetak abnormal.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

"Silakan," menyingkirkan tas punggung dan menaruhnya bersebelahan dengan ponsel biru di atas meja taman. Mengangguk sopan ketika mantan teman setim sang sepupu duduk di sampingnya sambil menaruh segelas minuman dingin di atas meja.

"Kau masih mengingatku, nanodayo."

"Rambut dan iris matamu itu begitu pas dengan margamu. Hampir tak lagi bisa menemui hal seperti itu di sekitarku."

Bagi Midorima, rambutnya yang berwarna aneh terkadang tak begitu disyukuri. Terutama ketika teman yang mengekori ke manapun dirinya pergi membandingkannya dengan warna kerosuke. Tapi, berkat kalimat sekedar lewat dari sepupu Kuroko barusan, Midorima menghargai warna rambutnya.

"Kau di kedokteran seperti yang disangka banyak orang, Midorima-kun."

"Hm, tentu saja. Aku anak lelaki dalam keluarga, nanodayo. Aku tak keberatan kalau meneruskan memegang usaha keluarga di berikan di atas pundakku."

"Ya, memang Midorima-kun sekali, hehehe."

"Apa maksudmu, nanodayo?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, Kau yang serius melakukan segalanya adalah memang sejatinya diri Midorima-kun."

 _Termasuk mendapatkan nomor ponselmu, nanodayo._

"Ah, maaf. Tiba-tiba aku ingat ada keperluan. Aku harus segera pergi, nanodayo."

 _Ups!_

Kuroko Tetsuna memekik pelan ketika suhu yang amat kontras terciprat mengecupi kulit. Segelas minuman dingin entah bagaimana bisa tumpah dan membasahi ponsel warna biru dan lapisan luar tas punggung kalau saja Midorima Shintarou tak sigap mengangkat tas dari permukaan meja.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko-san. Aku tersandung dan tak sengaja tanganku menyentuh gelas itu, nanodayo." Alasan pintar apa konyol? Atlet dengan gerak refleks yang membuat banyak orang berdecak kagum bisa teledor seperti itu.

Midorima Shintarou mengusap-usap ponsel biru milik Kuroko dengan tisu yang dia kantongi. Alih-alih mengecek fungsi si ponsel, pemuda sulung dari keluarga Midorima malah menonaktifkan secara diam-diam.

Menekan layar dengan akting sok panik, "gawat! Ponselmu mati, Kuroko-san. Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan bertanggung jawab."

Ambigu sekali. Seakan Midorima telah berhasil menghamili gadis di depannya saja.

"Tak perlu, Midorima-kun. Mungkin masih bisa diperbaiki."

"Tidak-tidak. Ini sepenuhnya salahku. Aku pasti bertanggung jawab, nanodayo. Tapi sekarang aku harus segera pergi. Besok kita bertemu kembali di sini, di jam makan siang."

Belum sempat Kuroko Tetsuna menimpali keputusan seenak jidat si pemuda hijau, Midorima malah beranjak pergi. Berlari kecil takut Kuroko Tetsuna mengejarnya dan mengambil ponselnya, melewati Takao dan menyuruh Takao menyusulnya ke tempat parkir.

"Dapat nomor kontaknya, Shin-chan?"

"Bukan hanya nomornya saja, Takao."

"Kau dapat nomor pakaian dalamnya juga? Aw! Sakit, Shin-chan. Tak perlu meninju lenganku sekeras itu…"

"Makanya berhenti mengatakan hal bodoh dan memalukan seperti itu, Bakao."

Mengeluarkan ponsel biru dari saku celana, Midorima mengkonfirmasi, "aku juga mendapatkan ponselnya juga, nanodayo."

"Kamu nyopet ponsel Kuroko?!"

 _Bletak!_

"ADUH! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku dengan jurnal tebal brengsekmu itu! Kalau aku gegar otak Kau mau tanggung jawab, hah!"

"Aku berusaha memperbaiki posisi otakmu yang miring itu, Bakao! Aku tak melakukan hal kriminal macam itu!"

"Lalu?"

Lima menit berikutnya hanya diisi suara berat nan maskulin milik Midorima Shintarou yang menjelaskan kronologis bagaimana ponsel biru milik Kuroko Tetsuna berakhir padanya. Takao Kazunari mendengarkan dengan khidmat. Meresapi tiap kata melebihi pidato sang dekan kampus. Meski begitu, pemuda Takao tetap tak mengerti strategi Midorima untuk mendapatkan nomor Kuroko Tetsuna.

"Ponselnya gimana, tuh? Nyala?"

Menekan tombol on, namun ponsel biru tersebut berkedip lemah sekali untuk seterusnya mati. "Rusak, nanodayo."

"Bagaimana Kau akan dapat nomornya kalau ponselnya saja mati, Shin-chan?"

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tinggal mengganti ponsel milik Kuroko Tetsuna dengan yang baru. Kartu SIMnya juga masih di dalam ponsel ini, Bakao. Aku hanya perlu menempatkan kartu SIM miliknya ke ponsel yang baru lalu kugunakan untuk menelponku, nanodayo. Kontak-kontak milikku juga akan kumasukkan ke ponselnya, nanodayo."

"Kau mau ke mana, Shin-chan?" Tanya Takao ketika Midorima beranjak dan memasuki mobil sedan warna hitam.

"Tentu saja mencari ponsel untuk Kuroko. Takao, Kau harus membayar janji taruhan kita, nanodayo."

Takao kazunari menatap dungu mobil hitam yang melaju pelan meninggalkan area parkir kampus. Midorima Shintarou selain jenius dalam bidang basket dan pelajaran-pelajaran akademik, sepertinya Takao harus setuju dengan pernyataan jujur Kuroko Tetsuya beberapa tahun silam, bahwa pria cerdas seperti Shintarou juga bisa menjadi orang bodoh kadang-kadang. Seperti sekarang, modus untuk mendapatkan nomor ponsel seorang gadis saja semahal harga ponsel baru bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou.

.

.

END

.

.

Ga pede buat nyantumin nama sendiri sebagai OC, makanya ngambil Kuroko Tetsuna yg dimodusin Shintarou. Jadi sepupunya Tetsuya pula. Kenapa bukan saudara kembar? Karena udah mainstream pemirsah hahaha (apanya. Ini juga mainstream)

Terima kasih sudah mampir. Seoga menghibur.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
